


Eternal Lovers and Friends

by Adalein428



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalein428/pseuds/Adalein428
Summary: Wrote this years ago... looking at this now I'm going "why did I do this?!"A mission turns disastrous for Trowa and Quatre...





	

It was during one of our missions, Quatre and I were to enter the OZ   
base and gather information on the new mobile suit models. Everything was   
going fine; we broke in, and gathered the information. We were making our exit   
when Quatre stopped me "Trowa something's not right."   
"What is it Quatre? Is it the guys?."   
"No, I just have the feeling that something is going to happen." We continued our exit, no sooner had we reached the gates of the base soldiers started firing at us. We made it over the gate. I turned around to see a solider coming toward me drawing his gun.   
"Quatre get out of here. I'll catch up with you, take this to the others" I ordered tossing him the disk. The next few moments were nothing but a blur to me all I remember was Quatre shouting, the solider firing, and me running through the forest carrying Quatre's unconscious body in my arms. 

When I finally met up with the guys Duo was the first to come running. "Trowa what happened?!"   
"An OZ soldier fired at me and Quatre jumped in front of the bullet to save me." I laid Quatre on the ground. His lips were blue in color, his skin was so pale, and he was breathing, but only faintly. I checked the wound, it had entered in his left upper chest, but there wasn't an exit wound; so that meant the bullet was lodged in his chest somewhere. I didn't realize that he was waking up until Duo, who was kneeling next to me, said "Tro he's waking up."   
"Tro...Tro..Trowa” Quatre breathed.   
"I'm here angel" He was in so much pain. 'Why, why did you have to do that, you should have left like I told you.' I thought.   
"Trowa"   
"Yes angel"   
"I'm cold...very cold, and scared. I don’t want to die" Tears were forming in his eyes.   
I could hear Duo saying "Hold on Quatre we are going to   
get you to a doctor." Tears were starting to fall from his cheeks, I knew how   
close Duo and Quatre were. 

Minutes passed Quatre was trying to speak, but he was having so   
much difficulty breathing already, so I said to him as calmly as I could "Shhh...just relax we are going to get you to a doctor."   
Suddenly his body stiffened, and his face became calm "No, Trowa...it's to late. I’m not going to make it..."   
"Quatre don't say that..." Duo shouted "you still have so much to live for..." His voice was cracking and the tears were now streams down his cheeks "you have a family..." He stopped.   
"Quatre please" my own voice cracking and the tears flowing. "Please just hold on."   
Quatre then took my hand "Trowa, I love you...and I...will always be...with you."   
"Quatre!!" Duo cried.   
"Don't worry Duo...I will always be with you also." And those were his final words, his body just relaxed in my arms and his eyes closed as if he were sleeping.   
A day had past, and the others had gone to Quatre’s funeral. Duo and I had stayed behind. I could not go, it just hurt to much to see him that way; so cold and so pale. I think that Duo had felt the same way. The two of us were sitting in the living room, we shared some laughs and tears as we recalled our time with Quatre, but now we were silent. I had noticed that Duo was staring at the corner of the room, his lips mouthing something. When I looked over, I saw a figure with golden wings standing there. “Quatre” I breathed.   
“I told you that I would always be with you two. I may not be with you physically, but I am here. Please don’t be sad.” He said with a smile and disappeared. When he was gone Duo and I looked at each other, I noticed that Duo had a small smile on his lips and he had understood that Quatre was in a better place. I know in my heart that he is in a better place, but it will take some time to heal our wounds.


End file.
